


The Good, the Bad and the Dirty

by Smileandwaveboys



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp camp au, Hitman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileandwaveboys/pseuds/Smileandwaveboys
Summary: Dadvid hitman AU.In an attempt to protect Max, David ends up entangled in a very dangerous affair.





	1. I’d never lie to you!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I’ve learned there are a few other Hitman AU’s for Camp Camp- for the record: I had never heard of them when I wrote this. Just similar ideas :)

David rolled his eyes as he waited for Jasper to answer the phone. “Come on Jasp’, pick up...” David groaned as he called again. Just before he tried a third time, Jasper finally answered. “Hey, Davey... why you callin’ this late?... you checkin’ up on me?” Jasper asked with a laugh.  
“No- yes... I am, actually... why haven’t you contacted Daniel?”  
“Because a douche like that doesn’t need updates on a shit job like this one Davey... it’ll be done next week, You can pass that along. Now I gotta go.”  
“Dammit Jasper... quit trying to get on his bad side...”  
“Look, Davey, if having free will is getting on his bad side... that’s his problem. Not mine... just don’t get to caught in his web ok?... I don’t want to lose you...” Jasper muttered quietly and hung up. David sighed and returned the phone to its hook.  
“How’s Jasper?” Max asked as David stepped into the small motel room they were staying in.  
“He seemed ok...”  
“You sure about that?”  
“Yes, Max... please stop asking questions,”  
“Fiiiine...” Max groaned and plopped back down on the small bed, kicking his legs back and forth. David sighed and pulled a crumpled letter from his pocket. It had an address scrawled on it in messy handwriting. ‘1015 sycamore’.  
“Ok, Maxy... I’ll hopefully be back from work soon, don’t answer the phone, don’t leave the hotel and if I’m not home when you get up tomorrow call Jasper... oh! And hide if anyone comes to the door... ok?”  
“Yep... gotcha...” Max muttered.  
“And Max? Be good...” David said softly as he ruffled Max’s hair and pulled him into a hug. David rose and slowly walked out the door, he locked it and trudged down the dark sidewalk toward the address from the note. After a chilly walk, he found the building and warily knocked on the front door. After a moment, Daniel jerked him into the house. He shoved David across the room and slammed him down on a couch.  
“Something strange has come up about one of your older assignments... I’m sure it’s not true. but, I’m just checking...” Daniel said as he drew uncomfortably close to David. “The assignment was about ten years ago... Looks like you lied about finishing the job, I’m sure you wouldn’t lie to us though... would you?” Daniel asked he was close enough David could feel his breath as he spoke.  
“Daniel... I would never lie to you!”  
“Well David, I’d like to think that’s true... but seeing as the news just came up about the couple that you... exterminated, had a kid who would be just about your son’s age now, seems a little strange to me, since you adopted him at just about that time... I should have seen the connection. But I’m sure you’re willing to correct you’re a mistake...” Daniel grinned as David tensed.  
“I don’t kill kids, Daniel... that’s against my morals...”  
“Oh yes, the same morals you use to kill fathers, expectant mothers, and grandparents...?” David glowered and pushed away from Daniel.  
“Look. I’m not killing him Daniel... he’s my son!”  
“Oh that’s too bad, maybe we can persuade you... to cooperate,” Daniel grinned.  
“Screw you! Maybe Jasper was right...” David growled, as he escaped Daniel’s grip and burst out of the house and ran down the street. He slowed as he neared the motel, scanning the area to make sure Daniel didn’t follow him. He crept into the room and checked on Max, he smoothed the sleeping boy’s hair and tucked him in. David passed out on the couch as the sun began to rise. After a few hours, he woke to Max shaking his arm.  
“David! There’s somebody banging on the door...” David scrambled up as a gunshot rang out. He grabbed Max by the arm and ran to the bathroom, he threw open the small window above the shower, he peeked out of it to make sure it was clear, then he scooped Max up and helped him out of the window, David followed and ran around the motel. he looked around the corner and watched Daniel kick the door to their room open and stomp in. David and Max crept to the beat-up station wagon in the lot and jumped in. David tried to start it, but the old car just choked in reply. David rolled his eyes and tried again, and again... Daniel stormed from the motel room and aimed his gun, and fired a shot that narrowly missed David and shattered the windshield. Max yelped in surprise as David shoved him under the dashboard. Finally, the car roared to life and David sped onto the road.  
“Sorry, Max... you can come back up now...” David said as Max peeked up from the floor.  
“You sure...?”  
“Yes, Max... it’s fine,” David muttered as he swept some glass off the passenger seat.  
After a few hours of driving, David pulled off at a gas station. He filled up then checked the map, he was pretty sure they could hide out at his old camp. They drove a few days, David hardly slept. By the time they made it to the camp, the sun was just beginning to rise. David scooped a sleeping Max out of the passenger seat and headed towards the counselor's cabin. He banged on the door. “Ok, ok, I’m coming you little shits,” a girls voice hoarsely shouted, she threw open the door and stared eye to eye with David who grinned sheepishly. “David?! What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Little emergency... can we crash here for a few days Gwen...?”  
“I, uh, sure- sure thing David!”  
David hugged her tightly and then slid by into the cabin. He laid Max on the chair in the corner. “So what happened?”  
“I’ll tell you later...” David muttered softly as he laid down on the couch with a sigh. Gwen smirked and leaned on the door frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I’ll probably update this once week. Also, this is my first time posting on here, so feel free to leave feedback! And if I made any super glaring grammar mistakes, please let me know!


	2. Missed call

By the time David woke, it was mid-afternoon. David groaned and chugged the mug of coffee that Gwen had left on the table. He padded across the room and shook Max’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back- I'm just gonna call, Jasper...” David trudged outside into the blinding sun. He shielded his eyes squinting as he headed towards the mess hall, it had the one phone that actually worked.  
“David?!” A teal haired girl squealed running towards him.   
“Hi Nikki,” David smiled  
“Hi, David...” Neil gave a shy wave.   
“Hey, Neil,”  
“So you’re back!?” Nikki asked excitedly.  
“No, just... visiting,”   
“...is Max here?” Neil asked hopefully.  
“Yep! he’s in Gwen’s cabin...”   
“‘K, bye David!” Nikki shouted she gave a quick wave and grabbed Neil by the arm and dragged him towards the cabin. David smirked and began walking towards the mess hall again. He walked silently through the empty building quickly finding the phone buried under a pile of dirty dishes, he cringed and wiped the receiver on his jeans.  
He dialed Jasper, the phone rang out and sent him to voice mail. He tried again but by the third time he felt a chill run down his back, a few hours passed and he tried again. He ran back through the building and burst through the doors looking for Gwen. She was leaned on the flag pole reading a book.   
“Gwen!! Gwen, we gotta talk!” David shouted as he charged towards her.   
“Jesus Christ, David! What the hell?!” She shouted as he pulled her to a less crowded area of the camp.  
“Did Jasper call here today?”  
“Nope Sorry David...”  
“Fuck... this is very, very bad,”   
“Why is that so bad?”  
“We have this system... if one of us calls three times and the other person doesn’t answer then it means it’s an emergency... if one of won’t be able to answer, we call and let each other know... or maybe... he’s just mad at me and not answering...”   
“So what are you going to do?”  
“I gotta go find him... I need to make sure it’s not an actual emergency... I don’t think I should bring Max though...”  
“He can stay here, I’m sure Nikki and Neil would approve”  
“Thank you Gwen... and if a blonde guy who looks like me comes here. Hide Max...”  
“Wait for what-“  
“I gotta go tell Max... thank you again, Gwen,” David smiled nervously and then took off toward the cabin. Max, Nikki, and Neil were all perched on Gwen’s bed talking. “Hey, guys... Max? Can you come here for a minute...?” Max nodded and slid off the bed, following David. “Jasper has a little issue with work and needs me to come up and help him... I’m gonna drive up and meet him today. I was thinking you should stay at camp for now?”  
“Really?!” Max gasped in excitement.  
“Yeah... I- is that ok with you?”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?! Yes! Of course, I want to stay!”  
“Ok... well, I’ll hopefully see you soon...” Max noted the anxious expression on his face. He frowned and wrapped his arms around David’s legs. David’s heart twisted as he untangled himself from Max’s grasp. He gave a quick wave then hurried to the car.   
David frantically searched through the mess of fast food wrappers and napkins in between the seats, he finally found the note that Jasper had scribbled what town he was in and what his address was, he slowed the car to a stop and pulled out his map matching the town to the map and groaned, it looked to be a few hours away.   
He revved the dying car and roared down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo second chapter up! Again, feel free to leave feedback or point out if I’ve made any big grammar mistakes! Thanks for reading!


	3. Search for Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: gun violence.

David finally made it into town by nightfall, it was a small desert area that only had one motel. David drove into the parking lot and pulled out the note again, he matched it to the faded letters painted next to the line of doors and walked towards the correct room, he reached for the door but quickly pulled his hand back, it had been kicked in and was ajar, he carefully pushed it open, a cloud of flies burst into the light, whipping around David, he swatted at them in an attempt to keep them out of his face, David tripped, blindly stumbling into the room, he landed chest first, he groaned and pushed himself away from the dirty carpet, he sat up and then froze, staring at his hand, a brownish red substance covered it. David stared in terror slowly turning his head to what was next to him, “Jasper...?” David cringed as he crept forward to get a better look at the body. A few flies still clung to him. Hot tears streamed down his face. “Goddamnit Jasp’... this isn’t how things were supposed to go...” David whispered, his voice trembling. He paused and pulled a small piece of paper from the sticky bullet hole in Jasper’s pale forehead.  
‘You still owe me. Pay up -Daniel’ was scrawled on it.  
David growled and crumpled the bloody paper into his hand. He wiped his red eyes, carefully untying a slightly bloody yellow bandana from around Jasper’s neck, he pulled himself up and tucked the bandana into his coat pocket and stumbled back outside, gasping for air as he walked back to his car, and collapsing onto the drivers seat, he tucked into himself as his tears turned to sobs. A few hours passed, he groaned wiping a hand across his sore eyes. He dragged himself out of the car and headed towards the phone booth on the street corner and dialed Gwen, to his dismay is took a few tries to get a hold of her.  
“Hey David, is Jasper ok?” Gwen asked hopefully.  
“No.. I- I’ll come back to pick Max up tomorrow night, I’m gonna try to get a little sleep first.”  
“Jesus... David, what happened?”  
“I gotta go, Gwen. See you tomorrow...”  
He hung up and trudged back to his car and stretched his legs across the pair of seats, leaning his head against the window. The empty silence made tears begin to leak from his eyes again, he swallowed the painful lump in his throat and reached into his pocket, pulling the bandana out and holding it tightly against his chest. “I gotcha Jasp’...” David leaned his head against the seat and slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was a little bit late so sorry for that :(


	4. Hurry back

A loud car honk woke David from his fitful sleep. He glanced at his watch. It was only five thirty. He groaned, stiffly pushing himself into a more comfortable position. He stared at the gray sky, it was slowly lightening as the sun rose. He sighed, he may as well start driving. He carefully knotted the bandana around his own neck, then twisted the key as the car seemed to argue but started after a moment. David drove a few hours but pulled off at a gas station. After he filled up the tank, he quickly found a phone to give Gwen an update.   
“Hi,”  
“David? How’s the drive going?”  
“It’s going fi-“  
“Gwen!! A blonde lady just showed up and tried to grab Max!” A new voice shouted across the line.  
“What? what happened?” Gwen asked nervously.  
“She just drove up... and she has a gun!” Another voice.  
“Gwen? What the hell is going on?! Is Max ok?” David shouted over the chorus of voices.  
“He’s fine! he’s right here... I- David? We’re gonna go now... We’ll meet you at the diner in town, ok? Bye,” Gwen whispered.   
“Gwen! Wait!! Don’t hang up! Goddamnit!!” David shouted as he slammed the phone back onto the hook. He jogged back to the car, sliding into the driver's seat. He managed to get it to start and roared back to the road.   
A few hours passed as he drove, he finally made it into town screeching to stop next to the camp bus. David scrambled out of the car and ran towards the diner, he skidded inside almost knocking a waitress over, he scanned the room and spotted Gwen. “Gwen! Thank god you’re ok!” Gwen stared up at him, wide-eyed.   
“What the hell did you get yourself into?” Gwen hissed, glancing at Max’s trio to make sure they weren’t eavesdropping.  
“What?... nothing. Nothing Gwen” David grumbled glaring down at her.   
“Nothing, huh? Some chick just tried to murder me and Max!!”   
“Gwen... keep your voice down...” David whispered defeatedly, he sat down across the table.   
“Goddamnit just tell me, David!” Gwen snapped.  
“Fine... I- I started working for this guy, Daniel, about eleven years ago... he paid me and Jasper really well, and he seemed trustworthy, Jasp’ didn’t think so, but I chalked it up to him just having trust issues... but, he was right...” David groaned putting his face in his hands. Gwen’s face softened, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
“So, he’s after you now...?”  
“Yes... and Gwen? Where’d the girl go?”  
“She’s probably still at the camp... Max slashed her tires...” Gwen smirked.   
“...good. What about Daniel?”   
“didn’t see him...”  
“Shit...” David muttered. They all flinched as a gunshot rang out. David jumped forwards grabbing Max, Nikki, and Neil from their seats, he quickly steered them behind the counter.   
“Stay put guys... I’ll be right back,”  
David whispered then ran outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. You looking for this...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait!

“David! I’m going to find you!!” Daniel screamed, hysterically. David scrambled to his car searching for his own gun that should have been under his seat. “You looking for this Davey...?” Daniel gave a horrible grin and aimed the gun at David. David charged forwards tackling Daniel, after a bit of struggle, Daniel threw David off of him kneeling down on top of him placing the gun on his forehead. David cringed and closed his eyes. But before Daniel could pull the trigger, Gwen burst through the door and slammed a bar stool into Daniel’s shoulder, knocking him off of David. Daniel slid against the concrete his white shirt slowly turned red. He pushed himself back up and David scrambled up grabbing the gun and aimed at Daniel. Perfect headshot, David’s specialty. Daniel knew it.  
“Daniel, stop... leave us alone and never come looking for us again and you and Jen survive,”  
“Oh Davey... so polite, but I already killed Jen, she failed her mission after all... and me... well? I’m just here to finish the job!” Daniel pulled a knife from his pocket and launched forwards towards David. A loud shot rang out and Daniel crashed to the ground his body twitched a few times then went still. Gwen stared in shock at the now dead man. David stood frozen, he still aimed at where Daniel had stood.  
“I- I’m sorry Gwen...” David whispered. Gwen looked up at David, before glancing back into the restaurant where a few customers stared at the scene in terror.  
“We gotta go before someone calls the police...” Gwen whispered, David nodded and ran inside much to the horror of the onlookers, he grabbed Max’s trio and pulled them to the back exit. Gwen drove David’s car around to meet them. They leaped in and Gwen drove off.  
“What the hell just happened?!” Neil yelped, Max shrugged. He was pretty used to it at this point.  
“Never mind that Neil... just don’t ever tell anyone or we’ll find you. You got that?” Gwen shouted. Neil flinched. “That goes for you to Nikki!” David placed a hand on her shoulder shaking his head with a small smile. Gwen rolled her eyes and revved the station wagon.  
“Uh Gwen...? Where are we going?” David asked nervously.  
“I’m dropping the kids off... this was the last day of camp. You really thought I left the rest of the kids at the camp?”  
“I didn’t really think about much Gwen, it’s been a crazy few days...” they drove a while until they came to Neil’s house. Max gave him a quick wave and Nikki pulled him into a bear hug. Neil stumbled up to his house giving a stunned wave at the group then he headed in. Next was Nikki, David had to drag her out of the car. But after that, they were finished. “So Gwen... where do we drop you?” David asked.  
“Where are you two heading?”  
“Who knows...”  
“Do... you have enough room for one more?” Gwen asked hopefully.  
“Really..?” David asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Really,”  
“You’re positive?”  
“Yes! David!” Gwen snorted.  
“...cool,” David smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to drop some feedback or grammar corrections if ya want :)


	6. Ghost call

They drove in silence until David noticed the car was running low on gas.   
They pulled up at the nearest station.   
Gwen went to get some food at the convenience store and Max had fallen asleep.  
David stumbled out of the car and stretched, he headed to the pay phone. A force of habit. He froze as the realization hit him.   
He sighed and dialed the number from the hotel Jasper had stayed at anyway.   
“hey, Jasp’... you were right about Daniel, I’m... I’m sorry.... we got rid of him though, oh! And Gwen joined our little group,” David sighed, biting his lip. “I haven’t told Max about you yet, I wish this had gone differently, you would have been better at taking care of him than me,” David paused as he held back the tears that threatened to spill. “I- I miss you, Jasper... you were my closest friend... you were my only friend, but I just want you to know that you were the best I could have hoped for... I wish I could’ve said it to your face... but hopefully you’re hearing me, somehow... well, Gwen’s coming back to the car. I’d better head out. Bye Jasp’...” David reluctantly hung up and walked back to the car to join Gwen and Max.   
He paused as a small spark of light from the corner of his eye caught his attention, he could have sworn he saw someone, he spun around, looking for the person he’d seen, but no one was there.   
“David! C’mon let’s go!” Gwen shouted as she waved David over to the car, he gave up on his search and hurried back to them.   
David would see that familiar ghost often from now on, never completely there, never quite identifiable, just a flicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof well, that’s that. Thanks for reading! I’m feeling a little bitter sweet about finishing this, it’s been my longest fic I’ve uploaded so far.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
